The present invention relates generally to golf gloves worn on a golfer's hand to improve the golfer's gripping of a golf club handle during swinging movements and, more particularly, to a novel golf glove having a strap arrangement to assist the golfer in maintaining the golfer's hand in a gripping position about a golf club handle.
In playing the game of golf, the conventional wisdom is that a golfer should grip the handle of a golf club with both hands adjacent one another, a right-handed golfer having his left hand gripping the uppermost end of the club handle with his right hand immediately therebelow and a left-handed golfer the opposite, with the club handle cradled essentially by the fingers of both hands and, during swinging movements, the uppermost hand should provide the firmest gripping force. The proper gripping disposition of the golfer's hands and the desired degree of gripping force to be exerted by each hand requires a delicate balance between the positioning of the fingers of each hand and the gripping force exerted by the fingers. The correct gripping technique can be relatively difficult to train and learn. However, for a golfer experiencing arthritis, nerve damage, or other loss of muscular strength and control in the hands, correct gripping of a golf club can be nearly impossible.